


Calraya drabbles

by Albert12



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Relationship(s), Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albert12/pseuds/Albert12
Summary: A collection of short stories, based on my new One True Pairing- Callum and Rayla. Fluff, humor, adventure, maybe a little drama.





	Calraya drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: First off, Hi! This is my first fic on this site. Users of FF.n probably know I’ve been posting fan work there for a number of years, but sadly, after waiting a few weeks, there’s no Dragon Prince category there. So I finally broke down and created an account here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them!

Callum is tired. That is the long and short of it.

Being Ezran’s chief adviser and High Mage at the same time is hard enough, but today- today had brought a whole stack of letters from other kingdoms, mostly discussing grievances with Xadia.

He opens the door to his chambers, walks through, and collapses against the door. There’s a armchair next the fire, and he will get too it. In a minute.

As considers it, a half-elven menace named Harrow appears, making a perfect three-point landing from the top of a bookshelf, and hurtling himself into his father’s arms.

“Hey? How’s it going?”

“Mommy's mad. Also, I colored a picture and figured out how to count to a hundred!”

“That’s good.”

Mistaking his father’s abject exhaustion for doubt, Harrow begins reciting the entire sequence of numbers. He gets as far as forty-two when the door starts to open.

“Cal?” Raya combines “are you all right?” and “these are my chambers too. Get out of the door!” Into one word. He hauled himself to his feet, and opens the door. Rayla was standing outside, holding a tray- from the smell, she had just received their supper from the castle kitchens.

“Mommy! Dad was just listening me to count to a hundred!”

“Was he?”

“Um- he said something about you being mad?”

Rayla’s face went unreadable.

“You remember the other evening? Telling our son how we met?”

“Yes...” Callum paled.

“Well, apparently, there’s this girl...”

“He didn’t.”

“Three times around the courtyard with a practice sword before I got it away from him.”

Callum facepalmed.


End file.
